terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninjitsu Nemeses
Ninjitsu Nemeses is a Hardmode event that can occur any night. It is basically a ninja invasion. It cannot be summoned, although it generally has a higher chance to spawn before the Mechanical Bosses. It is constructed of 5 waves. Mobs * Kunoichi (All waves) Sprints at player and throws Master Shuriken rapidly * Master Taijitsu (All waves) Kicks at the player when close enough * Master Spring (All waves) Jumps 10-50 blocks high and attempts to land on the player, dealing fatal damage * Yin (Waves 2+) Stands in place and rapidly throws Yins that home in with high speed, occasionally teleporting toward the player * Yang (Waves 3+) Stands in place and rapidly throws Yang that go through blocks and deal high damage, moving even faster than Laser Rifles * Master Katana (Waves 4+) Runs at the player and swings a Master Blade when close enough * Samurai (Miniboss) (Any wave) Lumbers towards the player and eventually shooting Master Bamboo Arrows and throwing Master Bamboo Knives * Master Nunchaku (Wave 5) Sprints at the player and swings nunchaku * Black Belt (Wave 5) Attacks by kicking, throwing yin-yang, swinging a Master Blade, swinging nunchaku, and finally repeating the sequence. * Master Yin-yang (Wave 5) Throws yins, yang, and yin-yang, which separate via explosion on contact, leaving a yin and a yang that propel themselves at the player. * Marquis (Boss) (Wave 5) Throws Metokiluku at the player in an arc formation (meaning it will throw a line of 10 parallel to its body and the line will turn into an arc) and at half health slashes with a Yin Blade, at 1/3 health emanates Japanese words (such as 勝利, 侯爵, or 黒) that spin towards the player exactly like a Demon Scythe; has the ability to vanish and reappear elsewhere when taking too much damage Stats Health * Kunoichi -- 350 * Master Taijitsu -- 400 * Master Spring -- 450 * Yin -- 375 * Yang -- 500 * Master Katana -- 600 * Samurai -- 7,000 * Master Nunchaku -- 550 * Black Belt -- 600 * Master Yin-yang -- 800 * Marquis -- 10,000 Damage * Kunoichi -- 70 * Master Shuriken -- 20 * Master Taijitsu -- 80 * Master Spring -- 60 * Master Spring Landing -- 100 * Yin (Mob) -- 10 * Yin (Projectile) -- 65 * Yang (Mob) -- 12 * Yang (Projectile) -- 70 * Master Katana -- 80 * Master Blade -- 50 * Samurai -- 120 * Master Bamboo Arrow -- 100 * Master Bamboo Knife -- 100 * Master Nunchaku -- 100 * Black Belt -- 10 * Master Yin-yang -- 30 * Yin-yang -- 30 * Marquis -- 50 * Metokiluku -- 85 * Yin Blade -- 100 * Japanese Words -- 250 Credit Credit for the general idea goes to ShadeDarkBlade, credit for most of the intricate ideas (Such as Marquis) goes to Dracoswizard, and credit for some of the intricate ideas and making it an actual page goes to Bumbly314159. Their profiles can be viewed here: https://terraria.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dracoswizard https://terraria.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ShadeDarkBlade https://terrariafanideas.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bumbly314159 Category:Hard Mode Events Category:Events